


A Dangerous Friendship

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Fourth Pass [35]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Hal makes a friend and gives some advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 2002.

**_~ 4P10.10.15 ~  
Babalon Weyr_ **

Hal poked moodily at his food, displeased with life in general just then. He’d planned a surprise for Kav that day, a picnic for just the two of them away from the Weyr, but the armscrafter had volunteered to cover for a sick friend. Hal knew that there was no way his lover could have known that he’d made plans, but he was still upset, though he thought he’d managed to hide that from Kav.

Even worse, aside from Kav, Rej and Cael were the only friends he’d really made since coming to Babalon, and they had drills. He was bored and lonely and starting to feel sorry for himself. He heaved a huge sigh, wondering if maybe he should stop spending all his free time with Kav. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t live without any other friends either.

He looked around, noticing a young greenrider sitting alone nearby. He took a deep breath, picked up his klah, and moved over to stand beside the man. “Mind if I join you?”

Justy looked up from the hide where he’d been scratching out another little song for his weyrmate. The last one had been such a rousing success... well, N’chal enjoyed it, and the weyrharper had gotten a chuckle out of performing it.

“Sure, I’d like that,” the young HAD smiled at the older man. “I’m greenrider J’stice, by the way - but all my friends call me Justy.”

Hal smiled a little shyly. “I’m Hal. Journeyman Harper Hallam, actually. Pleased to meet you.” He sat down across from the other man, glancing curiously at the hide in front of him but not trying to read it. “Justy,” he repeated slowly, in the tone of a man trying to remember something.

“Oh, of course. You’re Cael’s friend,” he realized. “I remember him mentioning you... and your mate.” He flushed a little. “He was kinda comparing us.”

“Really? Comparing us how?” Justy asked curiously. Justy mused somewhat silently. _Harper Hallam, knows Cael - where have I heard about this man before?_

Jinx, Justy’s bronze flit, appeared above him and then landed and draped himself across the greenrider’s shoulder. “Oh, this is Jinx - well Hijinx actually,” the young HAD said by way of introduction. The young bronze flit sent the greenrider an image of the harper singing a very bad song and another flit wrapping his wings around the young man’s mouth to keep him quiet.

“Oh! You’re _that_ harper!” Justy suddenly crowed. “The one who made Cael quake in terror at the mention of your name. Oh, I am _really_ happy to meet you now!” he giggled. “Cael needed to be taken down a peg or two; he’s got an ego like you wouldn’t believe now that he’s got his bluerider.”

Hal groaned. “Please don’t say it like that around Kav. He gets _way_ too much enjoyment out of teasing me about what an idiot I was. Not that I don’t still think Rej and Cael are gorgeous; they are. But I realize now that’s not love. Kav taught me the difference. Forcefully.” He smiled reminiscently, squirming a little in his seat as he remembered some of Kav’s lessons.

He blushed when he met J’stice’s knowing smile, finally smiling in return. “Wouldn’t know about the ego though. Cael’s still a little tentative around me. I think he’s afraid I might start obsessing on him and Rej again if he breathes too loudly.” He grinned wryly. “I can’t seem to convince him that I’m more than happy with Kav, and he’s _seen_ us together. I’m wondering if we’re going to have to invite him into our bedroom to finally get through to him.” He snickered a little. “Guess I made a lasting impression.”

“Would you really let him watch?” Justy gasped out, shocked and a little titillated at the thought of watching someone else make love. Shaking his head to clear it, the young HAD blushed bright red. “Umm – never mind, sorry about that. If ‘Chal were here, he’d roll his eyes and drag me out of here before I could embarrass either of us any more,” J’stice continued with a dreamy smile.

“’Chal is my weyrmate, dragonrider N’chal and blue Kanadath. They Searched me and then waited - well, N’chal tried to wait,” Justy giggled, “for me to graduate from weyrling training. Silly man. It’s one of the reasons I love him to death.”

Hal grinned back, still blushing a little. “We practically have already. Kav likes to, uh, tease me. Not that I mind.” His smile grew wider. “And you know, I think I kinda like the idea. It sounds like fun, as long as they’re just looking and not touching. Not that I’d necessarily even notice when Kav’s playing. Sounds like you know what I mean though.” He laughed again. “Hey, would you and Chal like to get together with us one evening? For supper,” he added hastily, remembering what they’d just been discussing. “For the record though, you had nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Well, I’m not embarrassed really, it’s just that... I’ve only ever _talked_ about sex with Cael and, every once in a while, ‘Chal. He’s kinda cute; he gets all flustered and red, and he’d rather show me than talk about it. His eyes nearly bulge out of his head at some of my questions,” Justy laughed.

“They bulge out even more when he finds out what Cael and I talk about. Sometimes I tell him just to see the reaction, but most times I don’t say anything until I ask to try something Cael’s suggested and he wants to know where I’ve heard about that... He thinks Cael corrupts me. But I like being corrupted,” the HAD continued with a smirk.

“I think getting together would be a fabulous idea. And before we do, you can help broaden my ‘education’ as well, to really give ‘Chal fits!”

Hal burst into laughter. “I’d be happy to help. We might need to get Kav to help out though. I really don’t know all that much.” He grinned happily. “Kav’s working on teaching me everything he knows, but well, he’s my first lover. Last too.” His love for his armscrafter shone in his smile.

“It’s a lot of fun though, when he does new things to me—at least they’re new to _me_ \--and then I turn around and do ‘em back to him a few days later. I’m not sure which I enjoy more. He’s getting almost as loud as me.” He blushed again.

“You mean you... to him? And he likes it?” Justy asked, a little amazed and a lot interested. “Does it feel good? Do you like it? What’s it like? What do you do?” the young greenrider fired off in rapid succession. He loved getting flown so much that Justy had never even considered that he could fly ‘Chal. He _was_ the greenrider after all.

“I never... I mean, I didn’t think... ‘Chal was my first too, and he’s gonna be my last. I love him so much. He gave me everything, gave me my life here at the Weyr. Guess I never even... despite what ‘Chal thinks, Cael doesn’t tell me all that much, and no one ever talked about it around me back at Taranis since I was the lord holder’s son, and they didn’t want to get in trouble with my dad. Wow... you really fly Kav?”

Hal blinked at the barrage of questions, starting to laugh when Justy never paused long enough to allow him to answer. When the younger man finally ran down or at least ran out of breath long enough to let him speak, he tried to answer all the questions.

“Yes, I really fly Kav, and yes, he likes it. At least, he says he does, and the way he howls and shudders, I believe him.” Hal smiled a little smugly, still proud of his ability to please his lover.

“It feels incredibly good, so hot and tight and intimate,” he continued, shivering a little at the memory, “and I do whatever feels good to both of us. Anything you like having done to you feels just as good the other way. I still like him flying me best most of the time, but the feeling when he gives up all control to me...”

J’stice felt a shiver of pure lust race down his spine. The idea that _he_ could fly _N’chal_... he’d never imagined.

“How?” he husked, his voice going dark and needy as he looked at his new friend. “How did you do it? I mean get him to want to... be flown.”

Hal shrugged a little. “Didn’t have to do anything. I just asked him, and he got excited that I wanted to. ‘Course, Kav likes _anything_ we do together. Uh, if you’re not sure about just asking, try telling him about all the things you like him to do to you, then say how you’d like to do them back to him, make him feel good. Describe how it’ll feel to both of you.

“If that doesn’t get him going, nothing will.” Hal grinned. “Kav doesn’t usually let me get that far before we hit the bed... or wall, or table, or... Well, I’m sure you get the idea.” His grin widened lasciviously.

J’stice blushed a shade of deep crimson and ducked his head. “Yeah, I get the idea. Boy, do I get the idea! N’chal would have a heart attack he heard what ideas I’m getting.”

Justy stroked Jinx’s head as he tried to compose himself again; the last thing he wanted was for Kanadath to ‘hear’ him and let N’chal know what he was planning. That would be very, very bad. “Hal,” the young greenrider asked shyly, “could you teach me how to... fly my bluerider? Well, not _fly_ him but get him to want me to... you know what I mean, don’t you?”

Hal’s eyes widened, nearly overwhelming his face. “Uh, Justy, what exactly did you have in mind? I’m sure you know the mechanics... just think about the things he does to you. For anything else, well, you just seduce him. Start by kissing and talking, touching... him or yourself.” He blushed a bit. “Kav likes to watch me touch myself and hear me tell him how it feels. He’ll usually do anything after that.”

“Really?” Justy blushed. “Thanks, I’m going to have to try that. I’m sorry about... Chal says I remind him of a green flit by times, and I guess he’s right; I do kinda act flitterish. I’m just glad he didn’t hear me ask that. He’d never let me leave the weyr.”

“I told you, you don’t have to apologize to me. If you really want pointers,” he added, blushing deeply, “well, uh, I’m sure I could get Kav to talk to you. Or, uh, sorta demonstrate. He kinda likes showing off.”

“You mean he’d... you’d... let me _watch_?” J’stice squeaked before clamping a hand over his mouth. No way, he’d heard wrong; there was no way that Hal and Kav would _show_ him just what to do. Besides, N’chal would have a fit... but if Hal was serious...

“Really?” the greenrider whispered, fascinated in spite of himself.

“Well, yeah.” Hal blushed even more. “He’ll usually do pretty much anything I ask him to, and he _likes_ doing stuff in public. I should warn you, though, we’re kind of... loud.”

J’stice looked up at his new friend, a little awed by the older man. “Wow. I’d never. I mean I couldn’t. I mean N’chal... well, there was that time at the beach but,” the younger man stammered, “I don’t think I could ever be as brave as you - doing that in public where you could be caught. Wow.”

Hal shrugged. “Once Kav starts touching me or even just telling me what he wants to do to me or me to do to him, I don’t care _where_ we are.” He giggled. “It’s fun to make him crazy too. I love it.”

Justy grinned happily. “Hal, I think you’re my hero,” he joked playfully with the older man. “Actually I’m really glad to have met you. I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a truly dangerous friendship. Oh, the things you can teach me in order to shock N’chal! I can’t wait,” the HAD chuckled softly. “This is gonna be great!”


End file.
